


Car Crash

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Et de gâteaux, Et je n'en suis même pas désolée aha, Fluff, Happy Ending, J'espère que ça plaira, Je n'ai jamais écrit un truc aussi long, M/M, Merci si vous lisez :), Parce que j'aime ça, Promis !!, Sûrement trop, accident de voiture, beaucoup, car crash, Ça dégouline, Ça parle de chocolat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un étudiant en histoire, Harry en médecine, et ils étaient juste faits pour entrer en collision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bonsoir !
> 
> Ceci a été écrit avec la chanson de Three Days Grace Car crash - d’où le titre - tournant en boucle. C’est un groupe vraiment génial si jamais vous voulez l’écouter ça vaut le coup !
> 
> Au début je ne devais pas écrire un si long texte, mais Louis et Harry m’inspirent aha ! Du coup ça a donné ça ^^
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaira ou vous fera sourire du moins :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Louis était pressé. 

Il conduisait dans une ville paumée à cause des déviations sur la nationale, et son GPS le faisait passer par toutes les petites rues de campagne ou à travers les champs aux routes sinueuses et graveleuses. Enfin bref, tous les endroits où si vous tombiez en panne vous aviez peu de chances que quelqu'un vous aide parce qu'un automobiliste passait toutes les deux heures, et un ami aurait du mal à vous trouver dans ce labyrinthe.

La voix robotique du GPS indiqua qu'il fallait faire demi-tour dès que possible parce qu'il avait loupé une rue qui _n'existait_ pas. Une rue dans les champs, génial.

Louis débrancha d'un coup sec le chargeur de l'allume-cigare et éteignit rageusement l'appareil. Tant pis, il ferait comme dans le bon vieux temps. En suivant les panneaux.

Pourquoi devait-il aller si loin pour chercher son ami à l'aéroport ? Ah oui, il lui avait promis en échange que Liam garde ses petites sœurs pour qu'il puisse aller à un rendez-vous qui avait été lamentable au passage. Pas besoin de détails.

Il sortit enfin de la campagne et baissa le par soleil pour éviter que ce dernier qui se couchait ne l'éblouisse. Parce que oui, Liam atterrissait au soir, s'il n'y avait pas de problème, et Louis n'était pas près d'arriver, il lui restait au moins une heure de route avec tous ses détours.

Il aurait dû écouter Liam quand il lui avait montré sur internet le chemin à prendre et les grandes villes à suivre. Mais il ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui.

Il était dans une grande rue, presque déserte à cette heure. Il y avait seulement une voiture grise devant lui et lorsqu'il tourna la tête deux secondes pour regarder le panneau et qu’il reporta son regard sur la route, son premier réflexe fut de freiner brusquement en voyant la voiture de devant en faire autant. Le choc qu'il ressentit lui rappela celui entre les auto-tamponneuses à la fête foraine. Sauf qu'ici ça n'avait rien de très agréable. Son airbag s'est déclenché et l'a plus étouffé qu'autre chose. Ne le laissant plus voir la voiture devant lui, celle qu'il avait dû emboutir par la même occasion.

Génial. Il avait mal à la nuque comme pas possible et il allait devoir faire face à un abruti qui allait crier haut et fort qu'il roulait trop vite. Il gémit, hésitant à se laisser étouffer par l'airbag. Mais il se dit que peut-être la personne dans la voiture était blessée, alors il enleva sa ceinture et se glissa hors de sa voiture comme il put. Il grinça des dents en voyant sa carrosserie emboutie légèrement. Après tout le choc avait été des moindres comme il avait freiné, pas à temps c'est sûr, mais il l'avait fait.

Il vit la portière de la voiture grise s'ouvrir et il revit son jugement sur l'abruti qui devait se trouver dans cette voiture. Parce que le garçon en question arborait un air coupable et sa lèvre inférieure saignait légèrement.

C'était une sorte d’hipster avec des boucles brunes s'échappant de son chapeau noir à large bord. Et seigneur il avait même des boots bleues contrastant avec l'ensemble de sa tenue. Mais ça lui allait en quelque sorte.

Le garçon s'avança et Louis le devança :

**\- Désolé, pour ça...** dit-il en désignant les ruines qu'étaient leurs voitures.

L'inconnu se mordit la lèvre déjà blessée et Louis voulait lui dire d'arrêter ça. Il semblait se sentir coupable, mais Louis ne regardait pas où il allait pendant deux secondes et roulait probablement au-dessus de la vitesse qui était de cinquante kilomètres heures en cette soirée sur une route déserte.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** s'enquit Louis devant le silence du garçon, qui s'évertuait à regarder tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux sauf lui.

 **\- Tu l'as vu ?** demanda-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Vu quoi ?**

**\- Le chien.**

Louis commença à comprendre comment il était arrivé dans cette situation.

**\- Parce qu'il y avait un chien ?**

**\- Hum... Oui. C'est juste qu'il était là et- Je ne pouvais pas l’écraser** , finit-il piteusement en achevant de réduire en miettes un mégot sur le bitume. **Il était tout petit et blanc avec des taches noires.**

 **\- Un dalmatien ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Louis, mais merde, il était censé être en colère parce qu'on ne freine pas brusquement quand un chien traverse la rue. On l’évite, on klaxonne ou on ralentit. On ne _s’arrête_ pas.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien les chiens aussi. Toujours plus que les chats. 

**\- Non. Plus comme ces chiens de chasse. Un épagneul ?** suggéra-t-il en regardant enfin Louis dans les yeux.

Et Louis était déjà moins agacé en voyant les yeux verts du garçon parce qu'ils lui rappelaient vraiment la couleur de la forêt derrière chez Liam.

Merde. Liam.

Il devait atterrir à l'instant et il allait définitivement massacrer Louis parce qu'il était toujours fatigué après un vol. C'était les seuls moments dans lesquels il était un tant soit peu irritable.

Louis reporta son regard sur sa voiture et il en conclut qu’il ne pourra définitivement pas reprendre la route avec. Putain.

Il était de nouveau sur les nerfs.

Le garçon dut voir qu'il était vraiment contrarié puisqu'il tenta de détourner son attention du pare-chocs enfoncé de sa voiture.

**\- Euh, je vais appeler une dépanneuse** , fit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche arrière.

Louis le laissa appeler la dépanneuse et alla ouvrir la portière du côté passager de sa voiture pour prendre son portable et appeler Liam qui au vu de l'heure devait être atterri depuis peu et en train d'attendre sa valise. Louis espéra que ça lui prendrait énormément de temps, comme une fois où sa valise avait été récupérée par une femme qui s'était trompée et que Liam s'était retrouvé avec une unique valise tournant sur le tapis qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne. Il avait dû attendre au moins deux heures avant que cette dame revienne échanger leur valise. 

Mais Louis décida que s'était vraiment trop cruel. Alors il préféra espérer qu'il n'avait pas encore atterri pour seulement laisser un message sur sa messagerie.

Les bips résonnèrent et Liam décrocha au bout du troisième. La gorge de Louis se serra quand Liam commença à parler.

_**\- Hey Lou, tu es déjà arrivé ? Je viens de récupérer ma valise.**_

Et sa voix semblait vraiment fatiguée et il pouvait presque entendre l'envie qu'il avait de rentrer chez lui et s'enfouir dans les couvertures pour se réveiller tard le lendemain.

Il tenta de paraître moins désespéré qu'il ne l'était avant de répondre à son ami.

_**\- Erm... En fait, j'ai eu un imprévu sur la route et ma voiture en a embouti une autre. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrais être là... Je suis vraiment désolé.** _

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil et Louis put entendre que Liam s'était arrêté de marcher au bruit de ses roulettes de valise qui ne résonnaient plus.

_**\- Et tu vas bien ?** _

Mon Dieu, Louis était tellement un idiot pour penser que Liam lui en voudrait avant sa sécurité. Il semblait vraiment inquiet donc Louis répondit immédiatement :

_**\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ma voiture est juste morte. Et ce n'est même pas vraiment de ma faute.** _

_**\- Comment ça pas vraiment ?** _

_**\- C'est la voiture devant qui a freiné d'un coup pour éviter d’écraser un chien.** _

_**\- Et en quoi c'est de ta faute ?** _

_**\- Je roulais peut-être un peu au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée et j'avais mes yeux trop sur les panneaux...** _

_**\- Le principal c'est que tu n'as rien hum ? Tu n'as vraiment rien, tu ne me mens pas pour ne pas m’inquiéter ?** _

_**\- Rien à part une douleur dans la nuque. Si tu es tant inquiet tu pourras me la masser sur la route quand je viendrai enfin te chercher okay ?** _

_**\- On verra ça, tu me tiens au courant, je vais juste me poser dans un coin de l'aéroport et dormir.** _

_**\- On fait comme ça, fais de beau rêve Li.** _

Et la communication se coupa non sans un soupire d'exaspération de Liam.

Louis glissa le portable dans sa poche et lorsqu'il se retourna il fit face au garçon aux boucles, tenant son portable dans sa main, comme pour justifier sa présence.

**\- Elle n'arrive pas avant deux heures.**

 **\- Génial** , maugréa Louis en donnant un petit coup du bout de sa chaussure dans un éclat de phare jonchant le sol.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, coupable et Louis n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être un connard. Alors il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et décida de lui parler pour que le temps passe plus vite, mais aussi pour lui enlever sa mine soucieuse.

**\- Je m’appelle Louis au fait, et toi ?**

 **\- Harry** , lui sourit-il pour la première fois. 

**\- Je te dirais bien que je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, mais c'est un peu inapproprié.**

Louis se mordit immédiatement la langue, quel idiot, il voulait justement qu'Harry ne pense plus au pourquoi du comment ils se retrouvaient là, au beau milieu de la soirée et il lui rappelait.

Mais Harry sembla bien le prendre puisque le coin de ses yeux se plissa comme lorsqu’une personne riait.

Louis ouvrit à nouveau la portière de sa voiture pour sortir sa veste en jean et l'enfiler, savourant la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait.

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer, les frissons qui persistaient quand même sur ses avants bras, découverts par ses manches relevées.

**\- J’ai vu un café qui a l’air sympa pas loin en venant, si tu veux on peut attendre la dépanneuse là-bas ?**

Louis posa le pour et le contre en détaillant sa voiture, de toute manière elle ne gênait pas vraiment le passage.

Il hocha la tête tout en fermant sa voiture à clé. Mais après tout ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un arriverait à la redémarrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le café en question et une fois devant ils entrèrent, se laissant accueillir par la chaleur réconfortante de l'endroit ou étaient présents uniquement des habitués.

Ils s'assirent à une table près de la fenêtre et Harry enleva sa veste, laissant apparaître un amalgame de différents tatouages. Louis n'aurait jamais juré qu'il en aurait autant.

Il enleva aussi la sienne et pris commande lorsque le serveur vint les voir.

**\- Du thé hein ?** sourit-il lorsque ce dernier s’en alla préparer leur commande.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, comme si c'était quelque chose de mal, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Louis aimait cette idée.

Louis regarda Harry détailler la carte posée sur la table entre eux, comme s’il se retenait de commander autre chose. Et honnêtement Louis ne préféra pas regarder la carte pour ne pas s’acheter un brownie ou peu importe du moment que ça contenait beaucoup de chocolat.

Le serveur revint, déposant leurs tasses entre eux et repartit aussitôt, étant appelé ailleurs.

Louis souffla sur sa propre tasse et émit un bruit de contentement quand la chaleur le réchauffa de l'intérieur.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table tout en laissant la pulpe de ses doigts jouer avec des grains de sucre déposés sur celle-ci. Les faisant criser légèrement, comblant le silence entre eux malgré les conversations des autres formant un brouhaha ambiant.

**\- Tu devais te rendre où avant... Tu sais** , dit-il ne voulant pas à nouveau évoquer leur emboutissage et voir Harry mordiller le bas de sa lèvre, la faisant rougir.

**\- Chez mon meilleur ami. Niall** , finit-il et un sourire s’empara de ses lèvres à l'évocation du prénom. Illuminant son visage pour la première fois de la soirée.

Louis se contenta d'observer cela et le fait que Harry qui souriait était vraiment quelque chose de bien. Vraiment bien même.

 **\- Je devais le voir pour l'aider à peindre sa chambre, mais je me suis perdu en venant ici. Il a déménagé** , expliqua-t-il et ça sonnait comme _c'est une excellente excuse d'accord ?_

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Toi aussi ?** demanda-t-il, une moue perplexe sur ses lèvres humides de thé.

**\- Je me suis perdu.**

**\- Peut-être que c'était le destin que tu me croises.**

Et c'était horriblement cliché selon Louis. Mais le petit sourire en coin d'Harry pouvait effacer un peu ce côté-là.

**\- Le destin que je te rentre dedans tu veux dire ?**

Et Harry rit franchement, le rire qui atteint vos yeux, pas le rire forcé pour faire bonne mesure ou rire à une blague qui semble être tellement drôle qu'il faut le faire. 

**\- Peut-être** , concéda-t-il. **Tu te rendais où, avant de me percuter ?**

**\- À l'aéroport.**

Un pli se forma entre les yeux d'Harry, et il posa sa tasse pour croiser ses mains entre elles.

**\- Je ne t'ai pas fait louper un vol au moins ?**

**\- Non. Non** , le rassura Louis immédiatement. **J'ai juste mon meilleur ami qui doit être moins ravi de dormir là-bas.**

**\- Je suis désolé. Je peux peut-être-**

**\- Laisse tomber** , le coupa Louis. 

**\- Non, je vais appeler Niall. Il pourra te conduire là-bas pour que tu ailles le chercher après que la dépanneuse arrive.**

**\- Laisse tomber, je vais trouver une autre solution.**

**\- Hors de question.**

**\- Tu te sens coupable ?**

**\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas parce que je veux rester plus longtemps avec toi ?**

Et Louis ne répondit rien à ça, laissant la légère chaleur s'emparer de ses joues. Parce que oui, Harry lui avait indirectement dit que ce n'était pas si désagréable de rester avec lui. Et Louis en pensait autant de son côté même si c'était moins légitime. Il aimait trop le fixer et le détailler, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas d'Harry.

Harry sortit dehors, portable en main et Louis l'observa à travers la vitre du café, parler au téléphone tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses bagues aux doigts.

Quand il revint, un sourire ornant son visage Louis sût que son ami avait accepté.

**\- Il viendra nous chercher après que la dépanneuse sera passée.**

**\- Merci.**

Harry inclina la tête vers la droite, comme pour lui dire que ce n’était rien. Et avec ce geste une boucle se posa sur sa joue rougie par le froid et Louis se retint de ne pas l’écarter parce que c’était trop étrange.

Louis sortit son portable pour prévenir Liam tout en levant les yeux pour voir Harry le fixer avec un petit sourire aux lèvres le rendant définitivement mignon. 

_✉ Le garçon que j’ai embouti a proposé de venir te chercher. Son meilleur ami nous conduira, là on attend la dépanneuse. Je t’envoie un message quand je serai sur la route._

Louis déposa son portable sur un coin de la table où il sera épargné par le sucre et ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte avec les dessins de tous les gâteaux. Avec celui du brownie juste en face de lui bien sûr.

Harry surprit son regard sur la carte.

**\- Ils ne sont pas bons.**

Louis lâcha enfin la carte des yeux pour les planter dans ceux d’Harry. L’air interrogateur.

**\- Niall m’a dit de ne surtout pas commander de gâteaux dans ce café. Il a déjà probablement dû manger tout ce qui se trouve ici et ailleurs, je lui fais confiance pour ça** , chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de Louis quand le serveur passa près d’eux.

Louis regretta presque l’image de son brownie s’en aller. Mais il se consola en regardant les yeux d’Harry beaucoup trop près pour deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer.

**\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je t’en ferai si tu veux.**

Et mon dieu. Ce garçon savait-il réellement cuisiner ? Parce qu’il pourrait l’épouser sur-le-champ si la perspective d’avoir des gâteaux aux chocolats à profusion était réelle.

**\- Tu sais faire des pancakes aussi ?**

 **\- Et des cookies, si tu préfères** , dit-il en clignant des yeux. **Et à peu près tout ce que tu peux trouver dans les livres de cuisine.**

D’accord. Les cookies étaient toujours moins bien que les brownies parce qu’il y avait définitivement moins de chocolat, mais c’était quand même bien. Seigneur, presque tout ce qui se trouvait dans les livres de pâtisseries était génial. Louis avait envie de pleurer et de vivre juste en mangeant ce que Harry pourrait lui cuisiner pour le restant de sa vie.

Il avait vraiment dû avoir autre chose qu’un choc dans la nuque lors de l’accident pour penser  
ainsi. Comme un coup à la tête. Ça devait être cela.

_✉ Tu as dû recevoir un sacré coup à la tête pour laisser un inconnu te prendre en voiture. Et tu m’impliques dedans !!!_

_✉Mais il est mignon et Liam ! Il m’a promis de me faire un brownie :(_

_✉ Comme les messieurs bizarres qui proposent des bonbons aux enfants. Tes parents auraient dû t’en parler plus souvent quand tu étais petit._

Et Louis a envie de rire nerveusement. Harry n’avait rien d’un mec bizarre. Il était charmant.

La preuve il venait de lui sourire et il avait des fossettes ! Une personne avec des fossettes ne pouvait pas être horrible.

_✉ Je suis sûr que c’est un vieux monsieur à moustache ;)_

Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour Louis que ce soit un monsieur à moustache et pas un garçon aux boucles chocolat.

_✉ Non ! Il a l’air plus jeune que moi !!! Je suis sûr qu’il sent la madeleine :)))) Ou le chocolat._

_✉ Tu es carrément atteint comme mec aha. Laisse-moi dormir, retourne lui trouver des surnoms de pâtisseries ♥_

Louis n’eut pas le temps de relever le regard vers Harry que son portable vibra de nouveau dans sa main.

_✉ Bonne nuit mon quatre-quarts :)_

Louis lui ferait payer plus tard. Là il avait mieux à faire, comme se décider sur la couleur exacte des yeux d’Harry.

Louis laissa son regard se poser sur les mains d’Harry croisées entre elles sur la table, entourant sa tasse de thé en porcelaine. 

**\- Il a atterri depuis longtemps ?** demanda Harry en faisant un signe de tête vers le portable qui reposait toujours dans la main de Louis.

Louis a quelques secondes d’absences avant de répondre, trop occupé à déterminer si la bague d’Harry représentait un serpent ou une corde enroulée sur elle-même.

**\- Un petit moment** , lâcha-t-il finalement en levant lentement les yeux vers lui.

**\- Il revient d’où ?**

**\- D’Espagne. Il était parti là-bas pour un stage.**

Louis laissa son index effleurer le bord de sa tasse, laissant la chaleur réchauffer le bout de celui-ci.

**\- Il étudie dans quoi ?**

 **\- Le commerce** , dit-il en coinçant ses chevilles derrière les pieds de chaise pour mieux s’installer. **Et toi ?**

Les coins des yeux d’Harry se plissèrent comme s’il allait parler de quelque chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux. C’était sûrement le cas.

**\- Je suis en fac de médecine. Je voudrais faire pédiatre ou quelque chose comme ça.**

 **\- Tu aimes les enfants ?** laissa échapper la voix tremblante de Louis.

Les yeux d’Harry s’illuminèrent et Louis essaya _vraiment_ de ne pas l’imaginer avec un enfant bouclé dans les bras. Ni de l’imaginer lui apprendre à faire des gâteaux. _Pas du tout._

**\- Je les adore. C’est pour ça que je veux faire pédiatre.**

Et Louis n’imagina pas non plus Harry à l’hôpital avec une blouse blanche contrastant avec ses cheveux - qu’il serait obligé d’attacher. En chignon par exemple. Louis décida dès à présent qu’il voulait voir ça.

**\- Alors tu aimes faire des gâteaux et les enfants, c’est ça ?**

Harry sourit franchement, laissant entrapercevoir sa fossette se creuser dans sa joue droite.

**\- C’est un bon résumé. Et toi tu étudies quoi ?** s’enquit-il avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

**\- L’histoire.**

**\- Pour devenir professeur ?**

Sa voix paraissait moins grave, comme si le thé l’avait réchauffée et Louis imagina comment sa voix devait paraître au téléphone le matin.

**\- Sûrement, je n’ai pas encore décidé.**

Louis dénoua ses chevilles enroulées autour des pieds de chaise pour se redresser et laissa sa main droite masser sa nuque douloureuse. Ce qu’Harry ne manqua pas.

**\- Tu veux que je regarde si tu n’as pas quelque chose de bloqué ?**

Louis ne respira plus. L’image d’Harry derrière lui, écartant ses petites mèches parcourant sa nuque pour laisser ses doigts chauds parcourir son épiderme était-elle réelle ? Non. Harry s’inquiétait seulement. Rien de plus. Il étudiait la médecine après tout.

**\- Pas besoin. Liam m’a promis un massage sur le retour.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Ça ne me dérange pas. J’ai un ami kinésithérapeute qui m’a appris deux trois trucs utiles si jamais tu changes d’avis** , proposa-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse. Et Louis l’imagina se serrer sur sa nuque.

**\- Ce n’est rien vraiment. Ta lèvre ne te fait pas trop mal ?** demanda-t-il pour définitivement envoyer loin d’image d’Harry le touchant.

Harry leva son index pour le porter à ladite lèvre et frémit lorsqu’il rencontra sa blessure.

**\- Rien qui ne me soit pas déjà arrivé.**

 **\- Parce que ça t’arrive souvent d’avoir des accidents de voiture ?** demanda Louis en haussant un sourcil, soucieux de la réponse.

**\- Deux fois seulement.**

Louis se retint de dire que c’était déjà _trop_. Il pourrait lui arriver des choses bien plus graves qu’une lèvre endommagée.

**\- Mais j’ai de la chance. Je n’ai jamais rien eu de grave comme blessure. Et si c’est pour retomber sur des garçons comme toi ça me va de bousiller ma voiture.**

Louis laissa sa cuillère en plastique s’échapper de sa main sous l’impact des mots d’Harry.

**\- Donc je ne suis pas le premier que tu invites à boire du thé après qu’il t’est rentré dedans ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si** , dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c’était évident. **Tu es mieux que tous ceux qui m’ont rentré dedans.**

Et Louis décida que c’était un compliment. Parce que voilà. Il était faible.

Il regarda son portable et aucun nouveau message de Liam, mais la dépanneuse n’allait pas tarder à arriver.

**\- Il faudrait qu’on y aille. La dépanneuse ne va pas tarder.**

Il finit le fond de sa tasse et se leva pour mettre sa veste tandis qu’Harry sortit son portefeuille.

**\- Laisse je te paye ton thé, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **\- Non !** s’exclama-t-il en levant la tête rapidement, faisant rebondir ses boucles autour de son visage. **C’est moi qui t’ai proposé de venir et c’est pour m’excuser de l’accident** , exposa-t-il pour argumenter.

Louis ne lui dit pas que ce n’était pas des excuses valables. Il était presque content de lui être rentré dedans à vrai dire. Seigneur, il était affligeant. Mais il ne dit rien quand Harry partit régler leur consommation, se contentant se secouer légèrement la tête.

Il s’emmitoufla mieux dans sa veste et sortit pour attendre Harry, tirant une cigarette et son briquet de sa poche.

Il expirait sa fumée quand il sentit la présence d’Harry à ses côtés, qui fronçait le nez.

**\- Quoi ?** demanda Louis en levant un sourcil comme pour dire _je me fiche de ce que tu penses._

**\- J’ai arrêté de fumer le jour où j’ai dû étudier en détail les poumons de fumeurs.**

 **\- Tu fumais ?** s’enquit Louis, imaginant les lèvres de celui-ci entourer une cigarette très sensuellement.

**\- Seulement quand j’étais stressé.**

**\- Et donc comme tu étudies la médecine tu penses que tout le monde devrait faire comme toi maintenant ? C’est assez présomptueux.**

**\- Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! Tu sais quoi puisque ça te faire rire** , ajouta-t-il en avisant le sourire moqueur de Louis. **Si un jour je te vois à l’hôpital je m’arrange pour que tu passes après tout le monde.**

 **\- Tu me laisserais mourir ?** geint dramatiquement Louis.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à l’idée que Louis ait un accident avec des personnes plus dangereuses que lui avec leur pédale de frein.

**\- Non** , gémit Harry.

Louis satisfait de cette réponse passa devant lui et laissa une volute de fumée traîner derrière lui, enveloppant Harry tout en se dirigeant vers leurs voitures. Ou épaves, selon le point de vue.

Louis ne marchait pas si vite, alors Harry réussit à le rattraper en étirant ses longues jambes en de grandes foulées. Et bien évidemment que Louis avait remarqué à quel point Harry avait de grandes jambes. Surtout lorsque celui-ci était sorti de sa voiture après leur collision.

Arrivé à leur voiture Louis jeta son mégot et l’écrasa du plat de sa semelle, tandis qu’Harry s’engouffra dans sa voiture pour en sortir une grosse écharpe duveteuse qu’il enroula autour de son cou et échangea son chapeau contre en bonnet en laine bleue.

Et Louis le trouva encore plus magnifique. Peut-être parce que le bleu était sa couleur préférée ? Ça devait sûrement être cela. Ce n’était pas parce que ses joues rosées reposaient contre la laine grise de son écharpe, ni parce que le lampadaire près d’eux faisait apparaître des points lumineux dans les yeux d’Harry qui rendaient encore plus complexe le choix de Louis sur la véritable couleur de ses yeux.

Harry se tourna vers Louis en claquant sa portière arrière.

**\- Je vais dans ma voiture sinon je vais mourir de froid, tu veux venir ?**

Louis pensa que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de retourner dans leur voiture, aucune des deux d’ailleurs. Ça pouvait être dangereux, quelqu’un pourrait les percuter. Mais il n’y avait personne. Il y avait des lampadaires éclairant presque toute la rue et Louis ne voulait pas être la cause de la mort d’Harry dans le froid. 

**\- J’ai de la musique** , dit-il comme si Louis changerait d’avis suite à ça.

Et il le fit.

Il grimpa dans la voiture sur le siège passager et appuya sur le bouton du poste et la musique se mit en route.

**\- Tu écoutes du Guns N’ Rose ?**

**\- C’est ma mère qui écoute toujours ça, je suppose que j’ai fini par aimer aussi. Tu n’aimes pas ?**

**\- J’aime bien, même si ma mère écoutait plus du Scorpions dans ce style de musique. Ta préférée sur ce disque c’est laquelle ?**

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Louis avant d’actionner le chauffage.

_**\- Don’t Cry.**_

\- Elle ne parle pas d’une histoire d’amour triste ?

Louis s’empara de la pochette du disque traînant sur le tableau de bord pour regarder les titres à l’arrière.

**\- Parce que _Still Loving You_ ne parle pas de la même chose ?**

 **\- Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était ma préférée** , sourit-il un sourire narquois sur les lèvres en tapant le bout de ses doigts sur le plastique du boîtier.

**\- D’accord, oui elle parle bien de ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu l’aimes bien alors ?** insista Louis en tournant sa tête vers Harry pour le regarder.

**\- Parce que toutes les histoires d’amour sont tristes non ?** souffla-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Et d’accord. Louis voulait tellement lui dire que ce n’était pas que ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que sa chanson préférée était bien _Still Loving You_. Il avait envie de pleurer de frustration. Le destin ne pouvait pas mettre Harry sur sa route et lui envoyer des signaux contradictoires.

Louis décida qu’il prouverait à Harry que les relations amoureuses pouvaient être autre chose que triste. Peut-être pas maintenant. Ni qu’elles n’étaient une métaphore du bonheur, mais autre chose. Sûrement. Mais il était encore une fois mal placé, c’est bien lui qui avait eu un rendez-vous foutrement laborieux il n’y a pas si longtemps et dont il s’efforçait à ne plus penser.

**\- Toutes les histoires d’amour ne sont pas tristes. Ce n’est pas parce que la plupart le sont que la tienne le sera. Si tu te mets ça dans la tête, alors c’est sûr qu’elle le sera. Les pensées négatives attirent les mauvaises ondes.**

**\- Tu y connais quoi aux ondes de toute façon ?** rit-il baissant le volume de la musique.

**\- Moins que toi, monsieur j’étudie la médecine.**

**\- Eh, je vais finir par penser que tu as une dent contre les médecins !**

Louis haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

**\- Juste les pédiatres en fait.**

Une moue boudeuse se forma sur les lèvres d’Harry et Louis voulut simplement mordre dedans.

**\- Je plaisantais. J’aime à peu près tous les hommes qui portent des blouses en général.**

Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu’il pensait avoir dit ?

Il avait envie de ravaler ses mots. Génial. Harry allait le virer de sa voiture et il devrait aller chercher Liam à pied à l’aéroport.

 **\- C’est toujours bon à savoir** , murmura-t-il. Et Louis jurerait avoir vu un rougissement sur le haut de sa pommette disparaître en dessous de son écharpe.

Harry remonta le son pour combler le silence gênant qui s’était installé. Louis mordait le bout de sa langue nerveusement en espérant l’engourdir pour qu’elle ne prenne plus de liberté.

Et maintenant il faisait trop chaud. Ils étaient trop serrés.

Louis soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand il vit la dépanneuse arriver au bout de la rue. Il sortit de la voiture en refermant soigneusement la portière et prit son portable pour prévenir Liam que la dépanneuse arrivait.

Harry sortit à son tour et quand un homme descendit de la dépanneuse pour les saluer Louis laissa Harry se charger de donner le nom du garage dans lequel il devait ramener leurs voitures. 

Ils donnèrent leurs numéros pour s’assurer d’être appelés par le garage dès que leurs voitures seraient remises à neuve.

Une fois leurs voitures embarquées et le règlement du déplacement payé, ils attendirent Niall sur la chaussée.

Une voiture rouge arriva et s’arrêta pas loin d’eux tout en klaxonnant joyeusement.

Harry fit signe à Louis de le suivre et il s’engouffra à l’arrière de la voiture. La première chose qu’il sentit en entrant fût l’odeur des frites.

**\- Je suis passé au McDO chercher des frites. Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim** , déclara-t-il tout en croquant lui-même dans une frite.

Il se retourna et fourra dans les mains de Louis un paquet.

**\- Salut ! Je suis Niall.**

Harry referma la portière et se pencha dans le sachet de Niall pour en sortir un milkshake.

**\- Merci, c’est sympa mec.**

Niall regarda dans son rétroviseur et appuya sur l’accélérateur pour enfin se diriger vers l’aéroport.

**\- Pas de quoi. C’était une bonne excuse pour aller m’acheter ces nuggets** , dit-il en brandissant un bout de poulet gras. **Harry soutient que c’est mauvais pour mon corps. Mais je persiste à dire que c’est parce qu’en médecine ils lui apprennent trop de choses qui ne sont pas essentielles** , plaisanta-t-il en regardant Harry tout en mordant dans son dû. Parce que bien sûr il savait que ça n’avait aucun rapport avec ses cours de médecine. Il aimait juste manger des choses maison.

Harry secoua la tête, faussement indigné et aspira sa boisson à la framboise ou à la fraise vue la couleur.

**\- J’ai même acheté de la glace !** ajouta-t-il en enlevant une main de son volant pour attraper un pot dans la porte boisson et la tendre vers l’arrière pour Louis.

**\- Au caramel ?**

 **\- Et au daim évidemment** , dit-il en souriant à Louis dans le rétroviseur.

Louis émit un bruit de contentement à la sensation du pot froid dans sa main. Ça faisait une éternité qu’il n’en avait pas mangé. Liam ne voulait pas aller manger là-bas avec lui. Pas assez sain ou une connerie du genre.

Une fois ses frites finies il enleva le couvercle de sa glace et la fourra dans sa bouche, la faisant fondre et en mordant dans les petits morceaux de daim restant contre sa langue.

**\- Alors Haz, je suis sûr que quand tu as vu un beau mec comme Louis qui te suivait tu as fait exprès de freiner pour l’accoster.**

**\- Pas du tout, il y avait un chien sur la route, je te l’ai déjà dit.**

Niall regarda Louis en haussant les sourcils malicieusement.

 **\- Mais tu le trouves beau** , insista-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Harry grogna quelque chose que Louis ne comprit pas et il se pencha légèrement vers l’avant pour écouter si jamais Harry venait à reparler.

Louis tourna son regard vers la vitre pour regarder où ils se situaient à peu près, mais il croisa le regard d’Harry le regardant à travers le reflet de la vitre. Ses lèvres avaient pris la couleur de son milkshake et Louis aurait aimé les goûter pour savoir si c’était définitivement de la fraise ou de la framboise. Juste pour ça, rien de plus. _Bien sûr._

Louis lui sourit lentement. Laissant sa bouche se fendre dans un sourire communicatif. Harry lui en offrit un en retour et Louis put admirer sa fossette poindre dans sa joue.

Harry dut sûrement remarquer le regard de Louis sur son milkshake puisqu’il se retourna pour passer son bras par-dessus le siège pour lui tendre son gobelet. Harry le poussa dans ses mains pour qu’il ne proteste pas. Il savait qu’il allait le faire, mais il l’avait vu fixer sa boisson.

Louis aspira par la paille et il pouvait définitivement dire que c’était à la framboise, dus aux minuscules grains craquant sous ses dents. Il rougit légèrement quand il vit le regard d’Harry posé sur lui à travers la vitre et ça lui fit penser qu’un instant auparavant c’était Harry qui avait ses lèvres posées sur cette paille. Mais il envoya cette pensée très loin dans son esprit. Pas le genre de choses auxquelles il devrait penser.

Il lui rendit sa boisson et se tassa dans son siège, le plus possible dans l’obscurité de la voiture pour qu’Harry ne le voit pas le regarder par le carreau.

Louis devait s’être endormi parce que Niall était arrêté et Harry lui ouvrait la portière quand il prit conscience de l’espace autour de lui. Il remarqua que Niall s’était arrêté au dépôt minute devant l’aéroport et qu’Harry allait l’accompagner chercher Liam.

 **\- Okay, si tu vois un garçon aux cheveux châtain court qui dort, il y a une chance que ce soit Liam** , informa Louis en entrant par les portes vitrées dans l’aéroport.

Il parcourut du regard le groupe de personnes qui visiblement venait d’atterrir et sortait avec leurs valises en main. Alors il marcha plus loin jusqu’à regarder les chaises disposées les unes à côté des autres, mais il ne trouva pas Liam.

Il entendit Harry l’appeler de l’autre bout et Liam à côté de celui-ci lui souriait de loin. D’accord Louis était soulagé, Liam ne semblait pas si en colère que ça. Peut-être que le sourire d’Harry y était pour quelque chose. Tout le monde devait l’aimer en fait. Louis en serait presque jaloux.

Il les rejoignit et prit Liam dans ses bras brièvement pour le saluer. Il ne voulait pas rendre tout ça gênant.

**\- Je vais rejoindre Niall.**

Harry partit devant et Louis allait le suivre quand Liam le tira par le bras.

**\- Tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il était aussi beau** , sourit-il en haussant les sourcils de la manière dont Louis détestait. C’était le signe quand il voulait jouer l’entremetteur.

**\- Je t’ai dit qu’il était mignon** , rappela-t-il vaguement en s’emparant de la valise de Liam.

**\- Louis, il y a une différence entre mignon comme tes petites sœurs et quelqu’un de vraiment _beau_.**

Louis grogna et lâcha la valise de Liam qu’il s’apprêtait à tirer pour lui comme il avait déjà un énorme sac. Il savait que Liam voulait qu’il rencontre quelqu’un de vraiment bien. Mais Louis était assez grand pour s’occuper de lui tout seul, merci.

**\- Ni pense même pas Liam. Finalement j’aurais préféré que ce soit un vieux monsieur à moustache.**

Liam rigola franchement et l’attrapa par l’épaule dans un geste amical et Louis soupira puis reprit la valise pour la tirer et Liam le suivit.

**\- Je te préviens, pas de sous-entendu ni rien.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas qu’il ne sait pas que tu es gay** , gémit Liam de désespoir.

**\- Bien sûr qu’il ne le sait pas, et c’est très bien comme ça.**

La voix de Louis retentit dans la pénombre de dehors et le bruit des roulettes sur l’asphalte fit que Liam ne parla plus.

Louis mit la valise de Liam dans le coffre et son sac puis regrimpa à l’arrière pendant que Liam saluait Niall.

**\- J’espère que c’était pas trop long, j’ai fait au plus vite, mais ça roule bien de nuit.**

**\- J’ai dormi donc non, et merci c’est vraiment sympa.**

**\- Eh je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à Harry. Il sait bien défendre sa position. C’est sûrement grâce aux associations dont il fait partie.**

**\- Quel genre d’association ?** demanda Liam vraiment intéressé.

**\- Oh, les droits des animaux, ça dépend des périodes, mais sinon il va toujours à cette association pour les droits des homosexuels sur son campus.**

Louis s’étrangla et Liam en profita pour lui lancer un sourire suggestif. D’accord, Harry ne bougea même pas, comme s’il n’était pas perturbé que Niall venait d’annoncer qu’il était probablement homosexuel à des presque inconnus. Bon il n’était pas forcément gay, mais il y avait plus de chances que ce soit possible que l’inverse.

**\- Je trouve ça cool** , assura Liam. **N’est-ce pas Louis ?**

**\- Hum, ouais, c’est génial.**

Louis était trop occupé à imaginer Harry et lui dans un monde lointain ensemble.

Il était foutu.

Harry avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir que Louis trouvait ça génial d’accord.

Harry finit bruyamment le fond de son milkshake et Liam regarda Louis satisfait et souriant. Et juste, Louis savait pertinemment ce qu’il pensait, et non. Non il ne le laisserait pas le mettre en couple avec Harry. Ce n’était pas vraiment le bon moment dans sa vie. Il étudiait pour avoir son diplôme, et il avait déjà donné. 

Mais Harry était vraiment charmant. Argh.

*

Niall gara la voiture et Louis sortit de la voiture un léger pincement au cœur en voyant Harry faire de même. Il ne le verra plus jamais. Ni son sourire, ni ses fossettes, ni ses cheveux emmêlés quand il se lève le matin. Rien du tout.

Mais ça n’allait durer que quelques secondes, demain ça irait mieux n’est-ce pas ? Sûrement.

Liam se chargea d’appeler un taxi pour qu’il vienne les chercher. Niall les invita à entrer le temps que le taxi arrive. Soit quinze minutes. Quinze pauvres minutes avec Harry lui restait-il.

Louis aimait beaucoup le concept de son appartement. Tout était coloré, vivant. Et lumineux. Rien à voir avec son premier appartement tout sombre et aux meubles en bois vieillis.

Ils s’assirent autour de sa table avec un café et du thé pour Harry dans les mains.

Liam sorti son portable pour montrer des photos de son voyage à Louis. Et il était jaloux parce que Liam avait réussi à bronzer un peu là-bas en cette période de l’année.

**\- Regarde ce que j’ai mangé en allant dans un bar, il faut absolument que je te fasse manger ça ?**

**\- C’est quoi ?**

**\- Chocolate con churos.**

**\- Rien que le nom me donne envie !** rit Niall penché en travers de la table pour regarder la photo de Liam un churro dégoulinant de chocolat dans la main avec un énorme sourire.

Louis commençait à légèrement s’endormir quand Liam passa sa main dans sa nuque pour lui masser doucement après avoir vu qu’il portait systématiquement sa main dessus.

**\- Il n’a pas voulu que je le masse** , fit remarquer Harry en restant fixé sur la tâche de faire fondre un énième sucre dans sa tasse fumante.

**\- Vraiment ?** s’enquit Liam en se tournant vers Louis trop heureux de le mettre dans l’embarras. Il devrait penser à changer d’ami. Du moins jusqu’à ce que Liam l’emmène manger une pizza pour se faire pardonner.

Harry se contente de hausser les épaules et Louis ne put s’empêcher de poser ses yeux sur les mains d’Harry qui étaient vraiment grandes. Il parierait qu’une d’entre elles engloberait la totalité de sa nuque. Il regrettait presque d’avoir refusé.

Il était occupé à admirer Harry quand il entendit le bruit d’un moteur devant et il sut que c’était le moment de partir. Il se leva et salua Niall, le remerciant à nouveau et il tendit sa main à Harry pour le saluer qui l’ignora et l’entraîna dans une étreinte amicale. Et Louis fondit. Harry pouvait l’englober entièrement avec sa grande taille. Il était sûr qu’il arriverait même à le porter sans difficulté, seigneur. Pas qu’il voulait ça bien sûr.

Liam et Niall partirent vers l’entrée de la maison et Harry retint Louis tout en saisissant un papier et un stylo pour griffonner quelque chose dessus.

Il se retourna et se racla la gorge nerveusement.

**\- Tiens, si tu as un souci avec ton assurance pour ta voiture ou quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Merci** , souffla Louis en prenant délicatement le papier pour le plier et le mettre dans le fond de sa poche de manteau au chaud. Il lui donna un dernier sourire et partit rejoindre Liam dans le taxi qui l’attendait. Il referma la porte sur la vision d’un Niall leur faisant vivement signe et d’un Harry plus beau que jamais sous l’éclairage de la lune.

 **\- Tu es juste un idiot** , dit Liam dès que le taxi démarra et que Louis ferma les yeux pour se souvenir exactement des moindres détails qui composaient les traits d’Harry.

**\- Je sais.**

Et c’était ça le véritable problème.

**\- Il avait tout pour lui et toi tu...** Liam ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant un long soupire s’échapper de ses lèvres.

**\- Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais tout ça.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu l’as laissé partir ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Il est mieux sans moi sûrement..?**

**\- Hey, ne dis plus jamais ça !** s’exclama Liam en donnant un coup dans le torse de Louis et d’accord, il l’avait mérité.

Louis défroissa son pull et il joua avec la laine tombante sur la jointure de ses doigts.

**\- J’ai son numéro** , murmura Louis, admirant le visage de Liam s’illuminer.

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Louis sortit le papier et le brandit devant le nez de Liam.

**\- Je devrais le garder pour toi, on ne sait jamais.**

 **\- Hey, ça m’est arrivé qu’une seule fois de mettre à la machine à laver mon pantalon où j’avais le numéro d’un mec dans ma poche** , rappela Louis quand il comprit à quoi il faisait référence.

**\- Et je soutiens toujours que tu l’as fait exprès.**

**\- Il était irritant.**

**\- Parce qu’il soulignait à quel point tu étais petit ?**

Louis grogna pour seule réponse et Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

**\- Et _bien sûr_ tu comptes le rappeler.**

 **\- Si j’ai un problème d’assurance oui** , affirma Louis en tirant plus sur la laine de son pull pour l’entortiller sur elle-même.

**\- Tu plaisantes ?**

**\- Non.. ?**

**\- Louis !**

**\- Il me l’a donné pour si j’avais un problème d’assurance, il me l’a dit.**

**\- Il t’a _évidemment_ menti seigneur. Il veut que tu le rappelles !**

**\- Et je vais lui dire quoi ? Salut c’est Louis, le mec avec qui tu as eu un accident il y a quelques jours, ça te dirait qu’on se voit ?**

**\- Non, pas comme ça. Soit plus. Juste ne rappelle pas votre accident** , soupira Liam de désespoir.

Le taxi accéléra et Louis regarda les lumières défiler par la vitre. Rouge. Bleu. Blanc. C’était bientôt Noël.

*

Ça faisait deux semaines qui l’avait rencontré Harry et il n’avait pas eu de problème avec l’assurance pour sa voiture. Il aurait presque aimé avoir une raison d’appeler Harry.

Louis jeta loin sa couverture et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Il se traîna jusque dans la cuisine où Liam était déjà debout, prêt à partir en cours. Il commençait si tôt seigneur. 

Louis attrapa les céréales et laissa l’intégralité du paquet tomber dans son bol. Il les apporta machinalement à sa bouche et les mâcha tout en levant une main pour saluer Liam, les yeux à moité clos.

Il n’avait pas bien dormi. 

Son téléphone semblait irrémédiablement l’appeler. Et le prénom d’Harry n’était jamais très loin dans son esprit.

**\- Tu comptes le rappeler avant de tomber dans une sorte de coma léthargique à force de résister à le contacter ?** demanda Liam en avisant Louis qui sommeillait à demi-penché sur la table.

**\- Je ne résiste pas.**

**\- Évidemment.**

Liam attrapa le jus de fruit dans le frigo et le posa devant Louis. Ce dernier tendit immédiatement la main pour l’attraper mais Liam lui retira au dernier moment.

**\- Tu n’y touches pas tant que tu ne me promets pas que tu l’appelleras aujourd’hui.**

**\- Tu es détestable. Je vais devoir penser à changer de coloc.**

**\- Tu me remercieras plus tard** , fredonna-t-il en passa sa main dans le bordel qu’étaient les cheveux de Louis.

**\- Tu peux me passer la bouteille maintenant ?**

**\- Tu ne me l’as toujours pas promis.**

**\- D’accord, je l’appellerai** , céda-t-il, mais ses yeux ne croisèrent pas ceux de Liam.

Liam ne s’en formalisa pas, soupirant en posant la bouteille devant lui.

 **\- À plus tard** , dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de Louis qui grogna quelque chose d’intelligible.

Après que Louis fut bien réveillé il passa le matin à regarder des émissions peu intéressantes à la télévision.

Et à penser à Harry.

Bien sûr.

Il voulait qu’il lui fasse son brownie. Il lui avait proposé après tout.

Ugh. Maintenant Louis avait envie de manger ça. Alors il se leva et sortit tous les ingrédients pour le réaliser.

Il fit exactement comment la recette l’indiquait. Et au final son gâteau ne semblait pas si catastrophique que ça. Mais il n’avait plus de crème anglaise et il ne savait pas en faire. La sienne était toujours... Pas comme il le fallait.

Il parierait qu’Harry savait en faire.

Peut-être même que lui mettait des noix dans son brownie, ou des amandes ou encore des noisettes.

Il gémit intérieurement de frustration.

Et pour la première fois son gâteau lui parut fade. Sûrement parce qu’il voulait vraiment celui d’Harry.

Ou autre chose peu importe. 

En fait il le voulait lui tout simplement, pas forcément ses gâteaux, même si c’était toujours mieux.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras, assis à la table. Il se leva et alla chercher son portable jonchant quelque part sur le canapé. Il le saisit et alla sur le prénom d’Harry.

Parce que oui, il avait déjà enregistré son numéro avec son prénom à côté. Désespérant.

_✉ Tu dois toujours me cuisiner un brownie_

Louis n’avait même pas mis son nom. Génial. Il espérait qu’Harry ne promettait pas de faire un gâteau à tous les mecs qu’il croisait. De toute façon il n’était même pas sûr que ça fonctionnait comme technique de drague, sauf avec lui manifestement.

Mais il arrêta de se poser des questions quand son portable vibra quelques minutes plus tard.

_✉ Je te le fais quand tu veux ! (:_

Louis avait envie de dire maintenant, mais ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée et Harry avait sûrement mieux à faire.

_✉ Ce weekend ?_

_✉ Envoie ton adresse je te le ramènerai pour ton petit-déjeuner_

Louis avait envie de pleurer de joie. Il pensait ne jamais lui reparler. Il aurait pu lui parler plus tôt s’il l’avait voulu, mais c’était tout aussi bien comme ça.

Louis envoya son adresse et Harry lui dit qu’il viendrait samedi dans la matinée.

Tout le reste de la journée un immense sourire fendait le visage de Louis. Et quand Liam rentra il n’eut même pas à lui demander ce qu’il lui était arrivé pour qu’il soit comme ça. Il s’était contenté de lui sourire en retour, heureux pour lui.

*

Louis s’était relativement levé tôt. Et bien sûr il y avait une raison à cela. Harry devait venir aujourd’hui. Liam était parti il ne sait où mais il sourit en voyant un mot de sa part sur la table. Même s’il se moquait de lui en lui disant de ne pas faire le _connard_ avec Harry. Évidemment qu’il avait écrit ça mot pour mot.

Mais il n’en avait pas l’intention. Il voulait le revoir si possible.

Il était en train de chercher où il avait bien pu mettre son portable quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Louis sut tout de suite qu’il s’agissait d’Harry. Il passa ma main nerveusement dans sa mèche pour ébouriffer et il prit la clé posait sur le comptoir pour ouvrir.

Et Harry se tenait devant lui en sac à la main, mais la première chose que Louis remarqua fut son magnifique sourire. Son sourire à fossette et le bandana bleu qui reposait dans ses cheveux pour maintenir ses boucles hors de son visage. Et il était incontestablement mignon comme ça. Tellement que c’en était injuste.

 **\- Salut** , dit-il de sa voix lente et grave tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. **Je n’avais plus de sucre chez moi donc je me suis dit que tu devrais en savoir ?** hasarda-t-il en montrant son sac rempli d’ingrédient sauf de sucre.

Louis avait envie de remercier n’importe quelle divinité (qui en vérité s’appelait Liam) d’avoir du sucre dans ses placards. Il voulait voir Harry cuisiner, ça avait quelque chose de fascinant.

**\- J’en ai** , sourit-il en s’écartant pour le laisser rentrer, et seigneur il était tellement grand à côté de lui.

Il l’emmena dans sa petite cuisine et il regarda Harry sortir tout du sac et Louis jeta un œil en coin pour voir ce qu’il mettait dans son fameux brownie en même temps que de sortir le sucre.

**\- Je ne pensais pas avoir le privilège que tu me cuisines un gâteau dans ma cuisine.**

**\- Ne fais pas comme si ça te gênait plus que ça** , répondit-il en relevant ses manches sur ses avant-bras et lavant ses mains au robinet.

Louis ne répliqua rien, parce qu’Harry avait totalement raison.

Louis regarda Harry voyager dans sa cuisine comme s’il savait exactement où tout se trouvait. Il ouvrit un placard du haut pour prendre du sucre vanillé et Louis remarqua qu’il l’atteignait sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Ça fit presque gémir Louis.

Harry faisait fondre son chocolat et Louis aimait vraiment cette odeur. C’était peut-être sa préférée en fait, avec celle d’Harry à égalité. 

Le chocolat avec presque la même couleur que les cheveux d’Harry sous l’éclairage de néon. Louis aimait ses cheveux.

Louis tira le sac d’ingrédient vers lui et il vit toutes ses suppositions de comment on pouvait garnir un brownie dedans. Des noisettes, des amandes, des noix, et même des noix de pécan. 

**\- Tu préfères lequel ?** s’enquit Harry en avisant les différents ingrédients dans les mains de Louis.

 **\- Tous ? Mets celui que tu préfères** , dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais le manger tout seul.**

Louis descendit de son tabouret pour rejoindre Harry près de la gazinière. Harry le vit arriver et fit barrière devant sa casserole de chocolat et Louis.

 **\- Tu n’en auras pas** , le prévint-il.

**\- Vraiment ? Je n’ai pas mangé ce matin parce que je savais pertinemment que tu allais me faire un gâteau et maintenant je vais mourir de faim.**

**\- Mange des céréales.**

Louis en avait marre des céréales. Il ne mangeait que ça. Il avait déjà goûté toutes les sortes possibles, tous les parfums et toutes les marques. Il voulait du chocolat.

Il trouva une ouverture entre la casserole et le corps d’Harry et il s’y engouffra. Mais Harry éloigna rapidement la casserole de lui.

**\- Tu veux ruiner mon gâteau ? Je ne veux pas faire cramer mon chocolat.**

Louis soupira et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Il était coincé entre lui et le plan de travail et il lui fit sa moue la plus peaufinée pour le faire craquer.

Harry se contenta de sourire et de reposer son chocolat sur la plaque et d’écarter gentiment Louis en caressant tout de même son épaule du bout des doigts.

Alors Louis s’assit sur le plan de travail près d’Harry pour le regarder cuisiner de plus près. Une fois son bain-marie fini, Harry continua la recette qu’il connaissait par cœur apparemment. 

Une fois le tout fini il versa la préparation dans le moule et enfourna le gâteau tout en réglant la minuterie. Il prit son récipient dont les parois étaient recouvertes de chocolat et le donna à Louis dont les yeux s’illuminèrent. Harry était vraiment la meilleure personne au monde.

Louis posa le plat sur le côté et rangea tout dans le lave-vaisselle avant qu’Harry se mette à tout laver (il savait qu’il l’aurait fait).

Louis continua méthodiquement à manger tout le chocolat dans le plat, perché sur la table quand Harry lui parla :

**\- Tu m’en donnes ?**

Louis sourit malicieusement et lui montra d’une main ce dernier qui était dépourvu de la moindre parcelle de chocolat. Harry ne manqua pas la cuillère de Louis dégoulinante de chocolat.

 **\- Et là ?** demanda-t-il en pointant sa cuillère de la tête.

Louis se résigna à la lui donner parce que c’était Harry. Il ne l’aurait pas laissé à Liam. De toute façon il ne lui aurait jamais demandé.

Il lui tendit la cuillère et Harry l’entoura de ses lèvres fixant Louis. Et celui-ci retient sa respiration. D’accord il n’avait jamais vu ce côté-là d’Harry. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

Louis descendit de son perchoir et s’éloigna d’Harry, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Harry était provocant inconsciemment. C’était horrible. Ou c’était seulement Louis qui voyait la sensualité d’Harry un peu dans tout ce qu’il faisait. C’était encore plus bizarre comme supposition.

Louis mit un quelconque programme à la télévision et Harry le rejoignit. Louis déjà allongé dans le canapé fit une place pour Harry, mais ce dernier laissa la tête de Louis sur ses genoux et Louis ne protesta pas quand il commença à lui masser le cuir chevelu, ni quand il passa ses mains dans sa nuque et où la froideur de ses bagues lui propagea un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Louis se blottit contre le pull en laine d’Harry et soupira de bien-être quand celui-ci entama de léger mouvement circulaire dans sa nuque. Il avait encore un peu mal parfois. 

Une fois le gâteau cuit, Louis le dévora. Et il avait eu raison celui d’Harry était le meilleur qu’il n’avait jamais mangé. Et maintenant il ne pourrait manger que les siens. Peut-être que c’était une raison suffisante pour qu’il reste avec lui. 

Pas vraiment en fait.

*

Louis se lamentait comme quoi Harry lui manquait et Liam en avait plus qu’assez.

**\- Tu n’as qu’à l’inviter à aller dans un bar.**

**\- Tu viendrais avec moi ? Comme ça je dirai à Niall de venir aussi.**

**\- Samedi soir je suis libre** , se contenta de dire Liam et ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

**\- Je peux lui dire qu’on veut les inviter pour les remercier ?**

**\- Louis ! Tu es désespérant.**

Louis ne répondit rien et se contenta d’envoyer un message à Harry pour l’inviter lui et Niall. De toute façon ce n’était pas totalement faux, il voulait les remercier, et voir Harry.

*

Ils étaient tous réunis dans un bar et Louis regardait avec des yeux noirs le garçon qui dansait trop près d’Harry. D’accord c’était en partie de sa faute, il n’avait pas voulu danser avec lui et Harry avait juste haussé les épaules et était parti sans lui. Donc maintenant Louis mâchait durement des cacahuètes trop salées. Liam le regardait en souriant l’air de dire _c’est entièrement de ta faute_ et ça donnait encore plus envie à Louis d’égorger quelqu’un.

Quand Harry revint s’asseoir près de Louis celui-ci poussa son verre dans sa direction et Harry s’en empara en le remerciant.

Harry passa son bras autour des hanches de Louis et posa son menton sur son épaule. Louis avait remarqué qu’Harry était tactile, surtout quand il avait bu un ou deux verres. 

**\- C’est nul que tu ne veuilles pas danser avec moi** , chuchota-t-il en blottissant sa tête contre son cou, et Louis passa sa main dans ses boucles emmêlées et Harry se blottit encore plus contre lui.

**\- Tu es fatigué ?**

**\- Hum hum, j’ai dû apprendre tous les foutus noms de chaque muscle pour mon examen d’anatomie.**

**\- Je suis sûr que tu l’as réussi.**

**\- Bien sûr, comme d’habitude** , répliqua Niall en levant les yeux au ciel. **Il me séquestre en vue de nommer chacun de mes muscles pour réviser.**

 **\- Je ne te séquestre pas** , contre Harry la voix étouffée dans le cou de Louis et ça provoque des frissons sur tout le corps de ce dernier. **Et puis ce n’est pas de ma faute si ça prend tant de temps, c’est dur de te trouver des muscles inexistants.**

Louis ricana doucement et ça fit bouger la tête d’Harry mais il ne s’en plaignit pas.

**\- Ne sois pas un connard Harry. Sinon tu réviseras sur tes propres muscles.**

**\- Je m’entraînerai sur Louis.**

Ledit Louis se tendit, ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée en soit. Surtout qu’actuellement il avait l’image des mains d’Harry partout sur son corps. Ugh. 

**\- Tu le feras sur Louis alors, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait** , pointa Niall en haussant les sourcils en direction de Louis.

 **\- Tu me laisserais Lou ?** murmura Harry en relevant sa tête pour le regarder en face avec ses yeux brillants, dues aux lumières accrochées au-dessus d’eux.

**\- Ouais, bien sûr.**

Et Louis avait envie de pleurer intérieurement et de gémir de frustration. Il venait de signer sa mort.

*

Louis n’avait pas à se plaindre honnêtement. Harry et lui étaient devenus de bons amis. Vraiment. Mais il en voulait toujours plus. Cependant il était prêt à être seulement ami avec lui s’il pouvait le garder à ses côtés.

Harry venait chez lui dès qu’il pouvait le weekend et emmenait la tonne de cours qu’il devait apprendre. Louis le regardait étudier assidûment ou il laissait Harry nommer les différents muscles et os de son corps ou encore leur fonctionnement. 

Il n’avait pas à se plaindre.

Mais les mains d’Harry sur son corps, ses sourcils froncés quand il ne se souvenait plus d’un nom ou n’arrivait pas à le dire correctement rendait Louis toute chose.

Il voulait le toucher aussi.

Tellement.

Harry était assis sur les jambes de Louis et nommait tous les muscles de ses cuisses. Et c’est trop pour Louis. Trop proche de... Erm.

 **\- Donc ici, tu as le sartorius** , récapitula Harry en touchant l’intérieur de la cuisse de Louis à travers son jeans noir et Louis se releva brusquement quand celui-ci traça la forme de son muscle en une sorte de S étiré.

 **\- Okay, pause** , déclara-t-il la voix incertaine. **Je vais boire.**

**\- Prends-moi de l’eau s’il te plaît.**

C’est plutôt Louis qui aurait besoin d’eau. D’une douche froide plutôt.

Il posa son front contre la porte fraîche du réfrigérateur et respira calmement. C’en était trop.

Il prit de l’eau pour Harry et se prit une canette de soda.

Il s’assit de nouveau sur le canapé et Harry était quant à lui perché sur son livre qui représentait tout le schéma du membre inférieur avec plein de flèches au bout desquelles il y avait des mots trop compliqués. Louis avait mal à la tête, il avait trop de choses à apprendre. Comment Harry faisait-il ?

Louis lui passa son verre d’eau et Harry soupira de bien-être en se reposant contre le canapé.

**\- C’est sur quoi ta prochaine leçon ?**

 **\- Je n’aurais pas besoin de toi** , sourit doucement Harry en passant une boucle derrière son oreille.

**\- Ça parle de quoi ?**

**\- Le fonctionnement de l’appareil génital masculin.**

Le visage de Louis se figea pendant quelques secondes et il partit dans un petit rire.

**\- Ouais, je vois, tu vas t’entraîner sur toi c’est ça ?**

Harry releva la tête, des taches rouges ornaient ses joues et une moue s’était emparée de ses lèvres.

**\- Pourquoi ça sonne sale dans ta bouche ? Et je ne vais définitivement pas faire ça, je dois juste réviser le _fonctionnement_ pas les noms.**

 **\- D’accord, je plaisantais c’est tout** , dit Louis quand il vit Harry enfouir sa tête dans ses mains.

*

Louis venait de sortir de cours et il se dépêcha, il voulait faire une surprise à Harry, il devait passer son examen pour lequel il avait énormément révisé. Donc passé énormément de temps avec Louis, bien sûr. Et Louis voulait lui faire une surprise parce qu’il était vraiment stressé en s’y rendant. Alors Louis l’attendit à la sortie et l’attrapa au passage dans ses bras quand il passe devant lui.

**\- Je pense avoir réussi** , dit Harry tant bien que de mal, étouffé par Louis.

 **\- Je te l’avais dit** , se contenta de dire Louis en déposant un baiser sur sa joue toute chaude. **Tu veux aller manger une crêpe ?**

**\- Au Nutella ?**

**\- Évidemment.**

Harry sourit de plus belle et glissa sa main dans celle de Louis. Ils se tenaient souvent la main, comme ça, en pure amitié bien sûr.

Ils n’y avaient qu’eux qui y croyaient.

*

 **\- C’est qui ?** demanda Louis en entendant _encore_ le portable d’Harry vibrer.

**\- Un garçon en cours avec moi.**

 **\- Tu lui plais** , lâcha Louis de but en blanc.

**\- Quoi ? Non. On est juste euh.. Ami ?**

 **\- Tu n’en es pas sûr ? Toi et moi on est ami** , dit Louis pour imager les propos d’Harry, mais ce n’était pas vraiment un bon exemple, ils n’étaient pas tout à fait amis.

Harry fonça les sourcils en mordillant sa lèvre. Comme s’il réfléchissait assidûment. Il faisait pareil en lisant quelque chose qu’il ne saisissait pas bien dans ses cours de médecine.

**\- Il te plaît ?**

Louis demandait ça uniquement dans le but d’aider Harry à définir sa relation avec ce mec. Pas de grappiller des informations. Pas du tout même.

**\- Non !**

Louis était satisfait de la réponse d’Harry. Il était un peu jaloux. Même très. Il savait qu’un garçon comme Harry c’était déjà rare qu’il soit célibataire. En vérité Liam lui avait rabâché ça tous les jours où il se lamentait sur Harry comme si ça allait l’aider à lui avouer ses sentiments.

 **\- Alors toi est moi on est juste "amis" ?** demanda Harry en désignant vaguement les guillemets dans l’air.

Et le cœur de Louis tressauta, un peu plus que d’habitude.

**\- Je pensais qu’on était plus que ça** , déplora Harry en entourant ses bras autour de Louis pour s’allonger contre lui. 

Et Louis ordonna à son cœur de battre moins vite. Harry avait toujours la sale manie de l’écouter battre. Comme la dernière fois pour son cours et il avait dit à Louis que son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Mais c’était _évident_. Harry était là.

De toute façon c’était toujours Harry.

**\- Je pensais que tu étais mon _meilleur ami_** , chouina Harry en agrippant plus fort Louis pour se fondre encore plus en lui si c’était possible.

Et le cœur de Louis arrêta de battre et reprit de plus belle. Comme s’il était momentanément tombé dans un gouffre.

Il était un idiot.

*

**\- Bouge-toi** , ordonna Liam en prenant la télécommande et il éteignit la télévision sous les protestations de Louis. Il regardait un documentaire vraiment important pour ses cours en regardant toutes les cinq minutes s’il n’avait pas un message d’Harry.

Louis se redressa et attendit le sermon de Liam une nouvelle fois. Mais il savait qu’il ne voulait que son bien au fond.

**\- Tu vas te décider quand à lui dire que tu l’aimes ? Parce qu’il va trouver quelqu’un d’autre, il ne va pas t’attendre indéfiniment. Niall m’a dit qu’il était souvent avec un mec à la fac et il traîne avec lui.**

Maintenant Louis savait pourquoi Harry passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Vraiment.

**\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?** soupira Louis. **Il ne m’aime pas comme ça.**

**\- Tu t’entends parler ? Ce n’est pas toi qui harcelais pratiquement ce mec au lycée pour sortir avec lui ?**

**\- Ouais, et il m’a trompé en fait. Je ne sais pas si tu t’en souviens** , finit-il ironiquement. Mais en vérité ça lui avait vraiment fait mal à l’époque.

 **\- D’accord mauvais exemple** , dit Liam en se grattant la nuque. **Mais ça n’est pas pareil avec Harry, je me trompe ?**

**\- Non. Il n’est pas un connard.**

**\- Donc invite-le au restaurant ou fait autre chose !**

**\- Au restaurant ?** répéta Louis sceptique. **Vraiment ?**

**\- Pas forcément, tu peux aller ailleurs.**

**\- D’accord je vais y penser.**

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, il avait l’impression que c’était toujours le même discours même des mois après.

*

Ce soir-là Louis avait beaucoup bu. Mais il avait une excellente excuse. Harry n’avait fait que parler de ce garçon vraiment charmant qu’il avait rencontré à la bibliothèque. Et bien sûr qu’il l’avait rencontré là-bas. Louis c’est même dit que si Harry ne l’aimait pas c’était parce qu’il ne passait pas son temps à la bibliothèque, qu’il n’était pas aussi intelligent que lui. Et Louis avait envie de pleurer. Mais c’était seulement parce que son cerveau ne baignait plus dans de l’eau à l’heure actuelle, mais plutôt dans l’alcool.

Et Harry remarqua que Louis se sentait vraiment mal quand celui-ci voulut se lever pour danser. Louis ne dansait jamais. Et surtout quand il retomba immédiatement et qu’Harry dut le rattraper.

**\- Je vais le ramener chez moi, glissa Harry en direction de Liam et de Niall.**

Ils le saluèrent et Harry écoutait à moitié les protestations de Louis. Il l’attacha à côté de lui dans sa voiture et Louis le menaça de vomir s’il ne roulait pas plus lentement. Mais Harry était _déjà_ au plus bas.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusque chez Harry et Louis lui fit remarquer qu’il n’était jamais venu. Et qu’il était sûr que c’est parce qu’Harry cachait quelque chose de honteux. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

**\- C’est juste que je ne veux pas que mon chat tombe amoureux de toi.**

**\- Moi j’aimerais bien si ça veut dire que je peux te voir plus souvent** , rigola Louis avant de partir vers l’avant en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Et il devait être vraiment saoul pour dire ça parce qu’il n’aimait pas les chats. 

Harry le retint encore une fois et ouvrit la porte comme il put avec Louis blotti dans ses bras bougeant trop pour quelqu’un qui avait trop bu.

Harry passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Louis et le porta jusqu’à sa chambre.

**\- Tu me porteras aussi quand on se mariera hum ?**

**\- Arrête de dire des âneries** , se contenta de dire Harry en poussant la porte à l’aide de son pied. 

Si Louis n’était pas autant alcoolisé il pleurerait sur le fait qu’Harry pouvait le porter. Et que ses mains pouvaient également englober la totalité de son cul. Seigneur.

Harry allongea Louis sur ses draps frais, mais Louis n’était pas de cet avis puisqu’il tira Harry sur lui.

**\- Reste.**

**\- Je vais juste me changer, j’arrive.**

Harry détacha les mains de Louis autour de son cou et partit se changer.

Quand il revint Louis ne dormait pas encore. Comment faisait-il ? Avec autant d’alcool dans le sang il n’aurait même pas dû rester debout aussi longtemps. 

Louis se blottit contre Harry quand il le rejoignit. Harry passa sa main dans le dos de Louis pour le caresser affectueusement et l’apaiser. 

**\- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur..?**

**\- Tu me l’as déjà dit plusieurs fois** , rappela Harry en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de Louis, et ce dernier soupira de bonheur. 

**\- C’est peut-être pour ça que je t’aime. Tu es trop gentil avec moi.**

Harry dégagea les cheveux de devant le visage de Louis et déposa ses lèvres sur son nez. 

**\- Tu sais que je t’aime aussi.**

**\- Menteur** , l’accusa Louis la voix lente tout en étirant son mot comme pour former une phrase. **Si tu m’aimais autant que je t’aime tu ne chercherais pas à aimer quelqu’un d’autre.**

**\- Je t’assure que je t’aime beaucoup.**

**\- Mais le problème c’est que moi je ne t’aime pas d’amitié... Je t’aime d’autre chose...**

**\- Tu m’aimes de quoi ?**

Harry regarda les yeux de Louis se fermer, papillonner et se fermer définitivement. Il venait de s’endormir. Harry ne saurait jamais de quoi Louis l’aimait. 

Harry ferma les yeux à son tour, mais pas pour dormir, il ne pourrait plus dormir après les propos de Louis. Il en voulait à Louis de lui dire ça et de le laisser sans réponse. Il détestait le fait qu’il lui laissait de l’espoir. Parce que lui aussi aimait Louis d’autre chose. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais il le savait maintenant. 

Il aimait Louis d’amour. 

*

Louis se réveilla avec une affreuse migraine et il remercia Harry qui lui tendit un verre d’eau et une aspirine. Harry le laissa et Louis continua de comater dans le lit d’Harry pas vraiment décidé à en sortir. 

Mais Harry finit de le convaincre d’aller à la douche en lui promettant de lui faire des pancakes. 

Les pancakes étaient définitivement une bonne motivation. 

Une fois sa douche prise, Louis entra dans la cuisine avec les vêtements d’Harry sur lui et en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Harry soupira gentiment en prenant la serviette des mains de Louis pour lui sécher lui-même les cheveux. Il se plaignait tout le temps des nœuds dedans, mais s’il les maltraitait comme cela ça n’étonnait même pas Harry. 

Louis dévora littéralement les pancakes d’Harry. Ils étaient aussi géniaux que tout ce qu’Harry lui avait fait depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient. 

**\- Tu sais que si tu me fais des gâteux aussi souvent je vais finir par t’aimer autant que ce que tu me cuisines !** s’exclama Louis, un sourire dévoilant ses dents alignées. 

**\- M’aimer de quoi ?** risqua Harry et le visage de Louis se tordit dans une réflexion intense. 

Et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, et il finit par mordre nerveusement sa lèvre. 

**\- Okay, je n’étais pas censé te dire ça** , dit Louis en pliant et dépliant les manches trop longues du pull d’Harry sur ses poignets 

**\- Je sais. Mais tu ne m’as pas répondu** , accusa Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés en faisant référence à aujourd’hui et hier. 

Louis chercha quelque chose à dire pour clore au plus vite cette conversation, mais Harry se rapprocha et le surplomba de toute sa taille. Le coinçant littéralement. 

strong> \- Je t’aime tout court ? plaisanta Louis, mais ça ne faisait manifestement pas rire Harry. 

Harry soupira, résigné et s’apprêta à ranger les assiettes quand Louis l’attrapa par son pull. 

**\- D’accord, juste, laisse-moi deux minutes.**

Harry patienta et laissa Louis réfléchir, mais celui-ci semblait tellement torturé par ce qu’il devait faire ou non qu’Harry le prit dans ses bras et Louis respira immédiatement l’odeur rassurante du plus grand. 

**\- Ce n’est pas grave tu sais** , murmura Harry en déposant des petits baisers dans le cou de Louis, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire quand celui-ci n’allait pas très bien. 

Et si c’était grave, Louis aimait Harry et il ne savait foutrement pas comment lui dire. 

Louis finit par se détendre avec l’aide d’Harry et quand il se sentit prêt il s’écarta et de celui-ci et planta ses yeux dans les siens. 

**\- Je t’aime. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Mais je n’aime pas quand tu restes avec d’autres gars, quand tu n’es pas avec moi. Et je t’aime sûrement d’amour ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis juste confus.**

**\- Tu n’as pas besoin de définir tous tes sentiments. Et je t’aime aussi.**

**\- Tu ne me mens pas ?**

Harry lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras en réponse. Et c’était suffisant pour Louis parce qu’il aimait être dans les bras d’Harry, vraiment. Mais il voulait également ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

**\- Je peux t’embrasser ?**

Harry fredonna d’approbation et Louis étira tous les muscles - dont il connaissait la plupart grâce à son _petit ami_  ? - pour atteindre les lèvres d’Harry et les déposer sur les siennes. Et ça ne semblait pas bizarre ou pas à ça place. 

Harry soutint Louis par la taille et il approfondit leur baiser, savourant tout l’amour que Louis avait à lui donner. Toute la passion, le désir en son intégralité. 

*

C’était Noël et donc l’anniversaire de Louis, alors Harry avait décidé de lui faire ce gâteau qui prenait pas mal de temps, mais que Louis n’arrêtait pas de lui demander. 

En se réveillant Louis vit le gâteau que lui avait fait son amoureux et il avait même eu une petite larme quand il lui avait soufflé qu’il l’aimait. Mais c’était uniquement parce qu’il venait de se réveiller, il était encore dans un état instable. 

Une fois son gâteau mangé Louis s’assit sur le plan de travail et Harry se glissa entre ses jambes pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

Harry frotta son nez contre celui de Louis juste pour le voir rire parce qu’il savait que ça le chatouillait et le rire de Louis résonna dans la cuisine. C’était un beau rire. 

**\- Tu imagines que si je ne t’avais pas rentré dedans on ne se serait jamais rencontré ?** murmura Louis en glissant ses doigts sur le visage d’Harry. 

**\- Ça ne veut pas dire, si je t’avais croisé dans la rue je me serai arrêté pour te poser une question très bête.**

**\- Comme quoi ?**

**\- Où se trouve la pâtisserie la plus proche ?**

**\- Eh mais tu triches ! Tu sais pertinemment qu’il y a une chance sur deux que j’aille aussi à la pâtisserie.**

**\- Je sais bébé** , rit-il en embrassant Louis doucement, goûtant la saveur de son gâteau encore présent sur ses lèvres. **Mais on s’en fiche non ? Tu es avec moi.**

**\- Oui, et encore pour longtemps !**

**\- Tant mieux alors, je n’ai pas encore fini de te faire tous les gâteaux qui existent dans mes livres.**

**\- Tu devrais en acheter d’autres alors, parce que je compte rester avec toi encore plus longtemps que ça.**

**\- Je ferai ça alors** , sourit Harry en embrasant le menton de Louis qui le regardait avec tout l’amour qu’il pouvait dans ses yeux. 

Et Louis se pencha lentement pour l’embrasser vraiment. Laissant sa langue se lier à la sienne, se toucher, s’unir. S’aimer. 

Et bien sûr qu’ils resteraient ensemble toute leur vie. Ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. 

> _♫ You're just like a car crash, like a car crash, And I can't look away ♫_

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Aha. Vous en avez pensé quoi ?
> 
> En tout cas j’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même un petit mot ou un Kudo pour que je sache si vous avez apprécié ou non, et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :)
> 
> Sinon je suis également sur Twitter @BleuCeleste_ 
> 
> Honnêtement je n’y dis rien d’intéressant et je passe mon temps à retweeter des photos de FoodPorn ou d’animaux lol. Mais je serais ravie de vous parler si vous voulez !
> 
> Peut-être à bientôt ♥


End file.
